


A Party Favor

by Stareena



Series: Learning the Family Business [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Party Favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is for my SPN Kink Bingo Card spot: GangbangSam decides to hold a Superbowl party complete with food, booze and a party favor for the guys. Claire.She wanted a gangbang, she's going to get the experience of her life.





	A Party Favor

“Gentlemen welcome, let me give you a tour of our party.” Sam smiled, standing in front of the crowd of men, “Today should be a great deal of fun, we have the Superbowl preshow and after show in addition to the game. We also have plenty of beer and food in the kitchen, that will be restocked throughout the day.”

The men cheered.

“And, as an added bonus, and why you all had to fill out the health forms and go to a clinic, we have Claire.” Sam walked into the bedroom of the suite and returned with a naked but blindfolded Claire, leading her to the living room and over to the breeding bench where he began locking her down to it.

“Rules; No names. Claire is not to know who is fucking her at any time, I don’t want her knowing who is here.  Buzzer, she has one and if she uses it, it calls me and that means whatever is going on stops. She is only to use it to eat, shit or piss. But if I stop things gentlemen, I don’t care how close you are, you stop. As for where to cum, you may cum anywhere you like. Especially inside, she’s on the pill, don’t worry.” Sam smiled, “Any questions?”

“Are we limited on how many times we can fuck her?” One voice rang out.

“Nope, all I ask is that you don’t fight over her and try to give everyone a chance at her before going for a second go.” Looking over the faces of the men that he handpicked for this particular fantasy of Claire’s, Sam took a deep breath, “Alright gentlemen, you have the suite until midnight, then I’m kicking you out. Until then enjoy.”

The men cheered as Sam turned around and turned the TV on,  the Preshow for the Superbowl  getting ready to start, while five men got up and started circling Claire while others went to the kitchen to grab food and beers, other sat around the living room, talking. Sam sat back and took a deep breath.

“Uh! Oh… OH!”

Looking over Claire already had Benny working himself into her ass while Lucifer was moving into position behind him and to enter her pussy. Garth meanwhile had set a slow pace at her mouth, making her take him deep but on the cusp of gagging her.

Sam watched for a moment while Claire was being fucked four ways from Sunday and smiled. She had been wanting anonymous fucking for a while now and liked the idea of a gangbang too. So why not marry the ideas together?

**DING**

Looking at his cell phone Sam saw he had a text from Cole Trenton, rolling his eyes he opened the message and opened it.

 **Cole:** _Heard you’re having a Superbowl party, I want in._

Sam smirked.

 **Sam:** _Private party. Sorry._

 **Cole:** _Are you fucking kidding me?! After all I did for you?!_

 **Sam:** _Lose my number Cole._

“Everything okay?” Dean asked passing Sam a beer.

“Cole found out about the party.” Sam blocked Cole’s number before shoving the phone in his pocket.

“Someone has a loud mouth.” Dean sighed, “Sides you don’t want that trash here.”

“Hell no.” Sam took the beer and took a gulp of beer, “Thanks for setting this up with me, Dean.”

“My pleasure. It… was my way of giving… Cas the opportunity to see Claire… in a different light.”

“How’s he doing with it?” Sam asked, chuckling.

“Better. He’ll be here. Said he’ll participate so long as she doesn’t know.”

“Won’t hear it from  my mouth.” Sam took another sip.

“Nor mine.” Dean smirked, “Still can’t believe you invited them though.” Dean huffed.

“Well, I needed a bunch of guys. They’re guys. They’re clean.”

“They’re douches.”

“Dean, Samuel.” Ketch strolled over.

“Ketch. Mick.” Dean nodded.

“Thanks for the invite.” Mick looked between the brothers, “I have to admit, I’ve always been fascinated by American Football.”

“Honestly, I’m not that into it.” Sam shrugged.

“Yes, I’ve never been one for this type of sport.” Ketch looked around, his eyes falling to Claire and the men around her, “I’ve been more interested in different types of sport.”

“Hey, eyes up here.” Dean barked.

Looking up, Ketch grinned, “Falconine, fencing, boxing, fucking. Those are my sports.”

Dean glared at Ketch while the Brit smiled back.

“Okay…” Sam grinned uncomfortably, “Let’s get you two drinks.” He clapped Mick on the back.

“On the contrary, I was going to get in line for my go at… Claire was it?” Ketch looked back at her and took a deep breath, stepping away from the group.

“This was a bad idea dude.” Dean hissed at Dean.

“She’s my girlfriend not yours.” Sam hissed back.

Dean and Mick blinked at him.

“I’m going to grab a beer.” Mick turned and walked away.

“Girlfriend?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, “I… I’m going to check on the food.”

**

Through the preshow and the start of the game, over the cheering of the men, the constant that could be heard was the moaning of the men that was using Claire’s body for their pleasure. Claire was moaning as well but her cries were mostly muffled usually by the cock shoved in her mouth. Sam kept his distance only because he had promised to be the last with Claire if she wasn’t too sore and he wanted to make sure that everyone had a chance with her.

“Samuel…” Ketch walked over to his host, “I have a request.”

“Yes Ketch?”

“I want to double tap Claire.”

“Excuse me?” Sam looked alarmed.

“Mick and I. Want to double tap… oh, you may have a different expression… double… penetration.”

“Well, you can…”

“No Samuel, not like that. We want her at the same time while another bloke has her ass.”

Sam stood, gobsmacked for a moment.

“I… guess…?”

“Excellent, would you like to be the one in her asshole then?” Ketch asked motioning over to Claire, “I’m sure you’d like to be the one to monitor while we are all together.”

“I… uh…”

“Good talk dear fellow.” Ketch smiled and turned to walk over to Mick. Swallowing Sam followed feeling lightheaded.

“Sam… gonna join us for a poke?” Mick smiled.

“Looks like.” Sam smiled back, nervously. Why was he nervous about this? It wasn’t as if she had been chaste their whole relationship.

“May I prepare her, Samuel?” Ketch looked over at the tall hunter, as he removed his jacket, rolling up his shirtsleeves.

“Of course.” Sam motioned to Claire. As soon as the two men that were on her finished, Ketch moved in and started using both of his hands to work her open. As soon as Chuck came down her throat and stepped away, Mick looked at the room, “Hey gents, we are going to be doing something special with Miss Claire so if you don’t mind giving us a moment, then we’ll give her back to you.” The guys all acquiesced and opted to get food or beer to watch the final quarter of the game.

Unhitching Claire for a moment, Sam rolled Claire over slowly and picked her up in his arms.

“Where you taking her?” Gabriel asked.

“To the bedroom.”

“Not going to let us watch?” Michael joked.

“Well…” Sam looked around, “We need cushions.”

“Hey, if we get a show.” Kevin stood up and took his cushion and threw it at Ketch.

“Thank you.” Ketch grimaced as he caught it.

A knock at the door had Dean jumping up to open it. Garth leaned over and took Dean’s cushion and tossed it over to Mick who caught it and set it on the floor, taking the one from Ketch as well.

Opening the door to the suite, Castiel stood, rumpled in his trench coat, “Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas, come in.” Dean stepped aside.

Walking in with hesitation, Castiel’s eyes swung wide.

“She’s in the living room.” Dean said, leading him into the kitchen, passing him a beer.

Nodding his head, Castiel took the beer.

“You don’t… have to go in there Cas.”

“No… it’s fine.” Castiel nodded, “She’s an adult. It’s fine.”

Clapping him on the back, Dean nodded and maneuvered Castiel into the living room of the suite.

“Uh!” Sam looked up and made eye contact with Castiel.

“Hello….” Castiel caught himself before saying Sam’s name, remembering the rules before his eyes fell to Claire’s body. Taking a deep breath, Castiel took a deep drink of his beer before walking over to Sam.

“I want… her.”

Sam looked at Castiel before raising an eyebrow.

“Well we’re about…Hey, you can do this with these guys.” Sam looked over at Ketch and Mick.

Claire sighed in Sam’s arms.

“Are we ready then?” Ketch looked at Sam.

“Yeah.”

Mick got naked and laid on the cushions, spreading his legs and opening his arms for Claire. Sam knelt and handed her over to him. Helping her to get into position, Sam moved her above Mick.

“Claire, you are going to be double penetrated while you have someone in your ass.” He whispered to her, “Remember to breathe baby.”

Mick looked over at Sam for a moment, catching his eye. Sam moved his head, hiding his emotions from the Brit.

“Okay, I got her.” Mick ran his hands up and down her sides gently while Ketch moved into place behind her.

“Where…?” Castiel looked over at Sam.

Ketch looked up at Castiel and smirked, “Why don’t you sit here, good man, and I’ll go high.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes for a moment, unsure of his meaning before he understood his meaning. Nodding slowly, Castiel began to disrobe, folding his clothing and setting it aside.  When he stood, naked and looking down on the girl he once rescued, he began to stroke himself to hardness.

“Chop, chop, good man.” Ketch grabbed the lubed and moved himself to enter Claire’s ass.

“Oh!” Claire exclaimed.

“That’s my cue.” Mick moved himself into her, eliciting a moan from her. “Oh fuck, baby girl, how are you still so tight?”

Dropping to his knees, Castiel moved behind Ketch and took the lube from Mick. Slicking himself up, he didn’t hesitate but just moved forward quickly burying himself to the hilt quickly.

“Fucking hell!!!”

“Good Lord.”

“OH!!!!!”

Castiel himself grunted, biting his lip so hard, closing his eyes as he did. Moving forward he bumped into Ketch and it caught him off guard. Opening his eyes, he wrapped an arm around Ketch’s waist and began moving with the Man of Letters.

Stepping back, Sam watched in fascination, as Castiel and Ketch moved together. Ketch holding onto Claire, Castiel holding onto Ketch. Mick widened his knees, planting them flat on the cushions and allowed the two upright men to do the work for him. Moving his head, he took hold of one of Claire’s breasts and began suckling it, while moving a hand down and working at Claire’s clit.

Moans, groans and cries filled the room louder than the ending of the game, which no one was paying attention to anymore.

“I can feel you both,” Castiel groaned, he rested his head against Ketch’s shoulder.

“Hey…” Dean came up against Cas, “I really want to be in you right now.”

“Yes, God, yes.”

“What? Oh, seriously?” Ketch looked over his shoulder.

“Pass me the lube.” Castiel requested.

Mick kicked it to Castiel. Picking it up, he took a handful of it before passing it back to Dean. Taking it in hand, he began circling Ketch’s hole.

“What the devil are you doing?”

“Opening you up.” Castiel said, un phased

“Why?”

“I’m going to work your prostate.” Castiel inserted one finger and started pumping it in and out, working it slowly.

“Oh Jesus…” Ketch moaned lowly.

Dean started working Castiel opened as Cas added another finger to Ketch.

Sam pulled himself out and began stroking himself, watching everything that was happening in front of him. He had been trying to keep his cool all day and evening but it was starting to prove to be too much for him.

“Oi,” Mick called up to him, “Get down here and let her suck you off. I ain’t gonna mind.”

Sam stroked himself a few more times before he too his pants and boxer briefs off and angled himself over Mick’s head and positions his huge cock in front of Claire’s lips.

“Open up Little One.” Claire obliged as Sam moved forward, groaning as the warm wet heat enveloped his manhood. Hearing the noises, watching as all of the bodies around him writhed and undulated with pleasure. Getting off together as they pushed and twisted against one another.

“Fuck…” Sam was so close already.

“Sonofabitch, I’m cuming already.” Dean leaned his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm.

“Bloody hell…” Mick cried out, shaking below Sam.

“Ung, I can feel that…” Castiel cried out, “Oh… now I’m cuming…”

Biting his lip Sam was soon spilling into Claire’s mouth before he pulled back, panting.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… I… I… I … I’m going to cum!” Claire cried out. Sam was about to tell her no she wasn’t allowed to when he figured that she’d been at it all day that she could let go now.

“Let go Little One.” Sam panted.

Screaming her release out, Claire collapsed on Mick as Ketch shuddered above her.

“I gotcha sweetheart, I gotcha.” Mick soothed, rubbing her back as Castiel and Ketch and Dean moved back slowly one by one.

“Thanks man.” Sam crawled over and began gathering Claire up. Looking over at his brother his got his attention, “Can you finish up here?”

“Yeah, give me a breather.” Dean nodded as Castiel nuzzled Dean’s neck.

“Gonna soak her in a bath then we’re going to bed.” Sam stood up, cradling Claire close to his chest, “Thanks everyone, have a great night!” Sam smiled as he walked his submissive into the next room. Setting her gently on the toilet he began running the bathwater for her.

“Do you want to take off the blindfold Little One?” he asked.

“Yes please.” She said softly.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked as he took off the mask.

“It was fun but I’m sore now.” She sighed.

“The two cocks at once too much?” He grinned as he felt the temperature of the water.

“Combined with the one in my ass? Probably.” She leaned forward, her body showing bruising already, “I’m sleeping for a week.”

“While watching Netflix in my arms.” Sam switched off the water.

“Hell yeah.”

“Up Little One.” Sam stood and picked her up, sitting her gently in the water, helping to rinse her off quickly. Her eyes were hooding quickly, yawning, while her head was nodding.

Draining the water, he dried her off and tucked her into the bed. Jumping into the shower himself, he rinsed off quickly, drying and joining her in bed. Curling up behind her he wrapped his arms around her as he heard Dean shooing people out of the suite.

Sighing, Sam closed his eyes and smiled, falling asleep instantly, dreaming of the next scene that they could do.

 


End file.
